


Endearments

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, Endearments, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Ever so often an endearment slips.... How will Miranda react?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 257





	Endearments

Miranda was having a busy day. She was preparing for the run-through and to face the incompetence of her staff. She was also in the final stages of her divorce from Stephen, who had turned out to be a money-hungry bastard and was doing his best to make her life even more stressful.

The only thing that was making life easier and allowed her to sometimes smile was her assistant. Andrea was still by her side even though it was well past her year. Recently, she had found herself scared that the young woman would provide her resignation. She felt rather content around her and she didn't want her to ever leave. She needed Andrea more than she would ever admit.

"Here you go Miranda, the scarves and belts you asked for." Andy grinned as she placed the bags on Miranda's desk during the middle of the run-through.

"Oh good. Finally, someone who is competent and able to get the job done. Get me another coffee, Andrea." Miranda spat, looking at Jocelyn and Serena in disappointment.

"Of course, Miranda" Andy answered. feeling the tension of the situation in the office and leaving as quickly as she could. "I think Serena needs a drink tonight, Em." She whispered as she walked out.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh bullocks, I love my job, I love my job, I love my job." She muttered the mantra under her breath, realising how bad it must be. She looked up a few moments later, just as Andy arrived with coffee and Jocelyn and Serena both rushed out of Miranda's office

"Don't bother coming back here tomorrow unless you have a decent selection to show me," Miranda stated coldly.

Andy could see the two women were on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, guys. Drinks later?" She asked.

"Most definitely." Serena breathed.

"Good luck in there," Jocelyn whispered as they both pushed the clothing rack and left for the beauty department as quickly as possible.

Andy squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before going into the dragon's lair.

"It's about time you got here." Miranda hissed without even looking up.

Andy set the coffee down. "Here you go, I'm sorry you are having such a bad day, sweetheart." She said. Her heart raced from the realisation she let the little endearment slip, but she wanted to calm Miranda down and make her see she understood how bad things were.

Miranda stopped typing and looked up, but Andy was long gone. "What in the world?" She uttered. She didn't think about it further but continued her day.

**XXXX**

"I'm leaving. Andrea, you're coming with. Don't dawdle." Miranda quipped. Like the day before, she was in a hellish mood.

"Of course, Miranda," Andy agreed, turning to grab their purses but since it was summer, she knew they didn't need their jackets. Andy remembered Miranda had an appointment at the Valentino showroom. Hurrying after her, they were soon sat side-by-side in the car.

Miranda had her shades on and gazed out of the window while Andy organized the schedule for the following week and responded to emails, hoping to make Miranda's life easier. She glanced over to Miranda every once in a while.

When they arrived at the showroom, Miranda got out of the car and her skirt was bunched up. There was a piece of yarn hanging from the zipper. You couldn't see anything of the editor's behind but it wouldn't look good for the editor of a fashion magazine to look anything other than perfectly put together.

Andy caught up to her and stepped very close. "Don't be upset by me being so close, but your skirt has a little malfunction and I don't want the paparazzi to take a picture of you like this. Can you just pretend you and I are talking."

Miranda nodded and faked a smile until they got inside.

Andy held on to her waist, not allowing anyone to see the fashion mishap and Miranda inhaled deeply at the contact of the intoxicating woman. Andy moved into the elevator with her and as the doors closed she let go of Miranda slowly and took a look at the little problem. "Oh, it's not so bad. Here, sweetheart, I fixed it for you." Her eyes widened in shock at the endearment.

She couldn't believe it had happened again.

Her hands fumbled on Miranda's ass and when the editor cleared her throat she took a step back quickly. Everything was back in place and she was thankful Miranda couldn't see her shocked expression.

Miranda smirked from the awkwardness of the situation as she sashayed away, letting his hips sway a little more than usual.

Andy couldn't concentrate at the Valentino showroom at all. Usually, she didn't need her notepad that much, unlike at the beginning of her tenure at Runway, but today and after manhandling Miranda's ass, she needed it.

**XXXX**

They ended up working late on the Friday night after Miranda requested to look over the following week's schedule.

Andy understood what a difficult a week her boss had, so she decided she would treat her to one of her chocolate chip cookies and a nice relaxing pot of tea. She put everything on a tray and stepped into the editor's office. Since Andy had just printed the schedule out, she placed it on the desk in front of her and set the tray down on the corner.

Miranda looked up and raised her brow. "I didn't ask..." she started to say.

Andy interrupted her. "I know, but you've had a hard week, sweetheart and I know you eat carbs occasionally. When I want to relax, I love some comfort food or chocolate. I thought I could cheer you up with that so you can start your weekend on a positive note." She said cheerfully and not giving the older woman the chance to interrupt or question her.

Miranda just sat there stunned, as Andy organised her tea and the little plate holding the chocolate chip cookie. She took the tray and left but before she exited the room, she turned around and winked at the confused editor who mumbled a quiet 'Thank you'.

After a while, Miranda called out in preparation to leave. "You don't need to bother with the book tonight I'm having it sent electronically," she said as she took her purse and headed towards the elevators.

Andy could see she looked a bit more relaxed than earlier that day. But that could be because she was heading home to her daughters. She smiled and finished her work before she left the building for a rare Runway free weekend.

**XXXX**

The next week started just as hellish as the last one ended and even Andy received a good dressing down as she picked up Miranda by the Elevator.

"Andrea, details of your incompetence do not interest me, just get me a massage appointment. Today! I don't care how you do it. Also, make sure Cara has packed the twins overnight bags they are having a sleepover. And do make sure she packs their toothbrushes this time." They walked into the outer office and Miranda threw her coat and purse on Emily's vacant desk. "Where is she?" She hissed, nodding at the empty desk.

"Of course, Miranda, oh...uhm...she's getting the latest photos from the Balmain shoot."

"Good, at least someone's working already. I hope my coffees here..." Miranda stated as she stalked into her office. Andy sat down at her desk and let out a sigh of relief once the editor was out of her sight. She loved it when Miranda was in dragon mode, even when it was aimed at her. It made her want the editor even more. "Oh, and Andrea?" Andy jumped as she saw Miranda sticking her head from around the door.

"Yes, Princess..." She blushed, "...I mean, Miranda?" Andy's face was turned bright red at her slip. It seriously needed to stop.

Miranda just rolled her eyes at the slip and stalked forward. "This Princess wants another coffee... this one is cold," she said as she put the lukewarm coffee on Andy's desk, winked at her and stalked back into her office without waiting for her to answer.

Andy wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

"So you're calling her princess now and she didn't kill you?" Nigel stated in disbelief.

"Oh fuck!" Andy jumped. "Just kill me, Nigel. Please. It's gotten worse. I can't hold my affections back. She's so...ugh..." Andy trailed off, growing frustrated with herself.

"Aww there, there, Six. You'll survive. Just make sure you call her Queen next since she's the Queen of Fashion." Nigel said, strutting into Miranda's office.

"I agree with Nigel, now go get me my coffee, Andrea," Miranda responded with a smirk on her face as she pretended to work on her laptop. In reality, she'd been having a hard time to concentrate ever since her beautiful assistant called her princess.

Andy was blushing profusely and quickly got up. "I'm on my way, Miranda." She was glad that at least she'd gotten Miranda's name right this time.

**XXXX**

After a successful day, Miranda decided to go home. Checking her schedule once more she headed to Andy's desk. "Andrea, I saw the masseuse is coming to my home tonight for my massage?"

"Well, uh, yes but..." Andy stammered

"Well, that's good. Coat, bag. I'm leaving. You better be quiet when you deliver the book. I don't want to be disturbed while I'm having my massage." Miranda said as she grabbed her things from Andy's hand.

"Of course, Miranda. Have a good night, Miranda." Andy said slumping back in her chair once the editor was out of sight.

Little did Miranda know was that Andy couldn't find anyone to replace her masseuse so she was filling in. She had worked part-time as a masseuse during college and had everything she needed for it. But she couldn't imagine touching her bosses skin without being affected. The thought of that alone sent shivers down her spine.

Finishing up her day, Andy had Roy stop at her apartment to collect her massage table, some essential oils and everything else she needed. Roy helped her unload everything when they finally arrived at the townhouse. She smiled weakly at Roy. He just tipped his hat and smiled reassuringly at her.

Andy opened the door and dragged everything inside including the book and the dry-cleaning.

"Andrea, what on earth are you doing here. Didn't I tell you to be quiet in case my masseuse was here? She's not by the way." Miranda said as she descended the stairs.

Andy cringed as she put away the dry-cleaning and set down the book. She stood in front of the massage table that was still folded. "Your masseuse is here, Miranda," she said as she pulled the table in front of her

"That's ridiculous, do you even know..." Miranda started.

Andy stepped in. "My mother was a masseuse and she taught me a lot. Plus, I took some classes and I financed my way through college doing this. So you can either let me take care of you or you can wait four weeks. I found out today that your regular masseuse, Olivia, broke her elbow." She said.

Miranda came down the stairs fully. "Okay, set everything up in the den. I'll go change," she said. She led Andy into the den and switched the fireplace on before she left to get changed, suddenly realising she would have to be naked.

Andy took a deep breath and set up the table. She set the oils down and spread out a towel. She spotted some candles and lit them before dimming the lights. She turned on some soft music from her phone and waited for the editor.

"I brought water for us," Miranda said standing helplessly in the doorframe when she noticed the romantic setting. "Beautiful..." She whispered.

"You can lay down now. I'll turn around," Andy said blushing and turning her back quickly.

Miranda opened her robe and climbed up the massage table. "I'm ready," she muttered sensually.

Andy noticed the older woman seemed to be relaxing while she grew more nervous by the second. When she finally turned around she gasped at the sight. The editor was almost completely naked, only wearing sexy white lace panties. She took a sheet and covered Miranda's beautiful and toned legs and her ass. "Alright, if there is anything that feels uncomfortable, just let me know at any time. I'll try to be very gentle so you can relax," she said as she put some oil on her hands to warm it up.

Miranda hummed in agreement and tensed up once Andy's unfamiliar hands touched her for the first time. She soon relaxed again and enjoyed the other woman's touch. She found herself having a very hard time not to moan in delight. The massage felt extraordinary. To be touched, after so long, was invigorating. And because it was from the woman she wanted to be touched by was simply thrilling in many ways. She slid her hands up and down Miranda's spine in a way that had Miranda melting into the touch of Andy's skilled hands. Miranda's breathing grew a little faster as Andys hands got closer to massaging her derriere. "Oh, Andrea, that feels so good," Miranda mumbled, unable to hold back the little moans and hums of pleasure.

Andy had a very hard time not to drool on the editor when she saw her glistening, toned back. She enjoyed touching the other woman a lot. "I'm so glad you like it. Your skin is so soft, lovely." Andy said and didn't even notice her slip once again. "Would you like a foot rub as well?" She asked.

Miranda moaned in agreement. "Oh yes, please. You are getting a raise and I'm firing Olivia..."

Andy took the sheet and covered Miranda's back while her hands moved further south. She touched her ass and slid her hands down over the back of her thighs and calves towards her feet slowly. She repeated the movement a couple of times until she lingered at Miranda's feet and rubbed each of them slowly and sensually.

"I have to turn around, Andrea," Miranda stated and shifted under the sheet.

Andy kept massaging Miranda's legs and tried not to faint at the thought of Miranda's naked body so close. She saw the editor's nipples pushing through the sheet. Miranda's eyes were closed and Andy swallowed hard. She would have to fuck herself raw tonight. This was a moment she would definitely keep stored in her mind. She was sure about that. She imagined what she would do, if she could, with Miranda and closed her eyes. She lifted her foot and was about to lick her toes when she came back to reality. She kept massaging her feet and legs, only stopping when she reached the sheet. Andy didn't want to overstep anymore than she already had,

Miranda's hand covered hers and she opened her eyes. "My hands, Andrea." She whispered.

Andy smiled and nodded lovingly. She took some more oil and slid her hands down Miranda's arms as she rubbed them before she reached Miranda's hand and laced their fingers together. She slowly slid each of her fingers between Miranda's and massaged her gently. Miranda was breathing deeply as Andy kept going, taking her time until she switched hands and gave the other one the same treatment.

"Mhhh yes, Andrea," Miranda moaned suddenly before stiffening for a moment. Her eyes were still closed and her cheeks were all rosy.

"Did she just orgasm?" Andy asked herself. She didn't pause but kept going until she was done with that hand too. She was about to explode from the thought she possibly made Miranda climax simply by massaging her hands.

Miranda relaxed and soon Andy thought she was asleep. She was about to stop when Miranda opened her eyes to stare up at her.

Andy smiled at her tenderly and felt a gush of liquid escape her already more than wet centre when Miranda got up and the sheet fell. "Tell me if you don't want me..." Miranda started.

Andys brain switched back on as she grabbed Miranda and kissed her passionately. "God, yes, I want you. I want you...I need you..." She mumbled between kisses.

Miranda moaned into Andy's mouth and slid her hands directly under her shirt.

Andy was naked in record time.

"Oh my God, Andrea. You are far more beautiful than I ever imagined." Miranda moaned and slid her hands along Andy's sides.

"I have to ask you something..." Andy breathed, eyes closed as they kept making out.

"Yes, but let's lie down first." Miranda agreed. Andy pulled her down and they lay in front of the fireplace on Miranda's plush carpet. "Now, what did you want to ask, my darling," She asked rolling them so she was on top of Andy. She pushed her hand between Andy's legs and touched her where she wanted to for so long.

"Ohhh...Yessss, M'randa...oh fuck...oh, I wanted to know...did you come when I massaged your hands, or..." Andy writhed underneath Miranda's ministrations.

Miranda kissed her ear and licked her shell which made Andy moan. "Yes," she whispered. "I came. I was so close the entire time. I have never climaxed from someone touching my hands, my darling. That was such an incredible experience." She continued to whisper in Andy's ear. "And now I want to see how it feels to make you come." With those words, Miranda pushed two fingers inside Andy's gloriously wet pussy.

Andy arched up and Miranda's fingers felt her pussy spasm. "Oh God, yes...keep going, please...oh please," she whined, almost begging.

"You never have to beg me, my darling. I'll gladly make you come," Miranda said as she picked up her pace.

Andy's legs automatically spread wider and she scratched Miranda's back as she came. "Oh fuck, yes..." She moaned experiencing an intense orgasm.

Miranda got so turned on, by the sound of Andy coming and the feel of fingers scratching down her back, that she repositioned herself and rubbed her pussy against Andy's leg.

"Oh yes, come for me again, my love," Andy demanded.

Miranda moved furiously and came shortly after, falling against Andy and breathing deeply, her face hidden in the place where Andy's neck met her shoulder.

Andy grabbed the sheet that was luckily close to them and covered them. She was overwhelmed after such heated lovemaking. "I love you, my angel. I can't hold it back anymore," she whispered into Miranda's hair.

Miranda looked up at her with a blinding smile. "I love you so much too, my darling," she admitted and kissed her softly.

"I hope Olivia never gave you a massage like that," Andy giggled as they parted.

Miranda laughed from the bottom of her heart and Andy had never felt so much joy and happiness in her life. "No, I've never experienced anything like that in my life, my darling. But I...uh...I hope I can again," she smirked.

"As often as you'd like, my Queen," Andy responded, using the name both Miranda and Nigel had claimed was most suitable.

They sat up and Miranda straddled her lap kissing her passionately. "Good," she husked as Andy slid her hand between her legs. "Because I am ready for round two."

**THE END**


End file.
